The trimerization of ethylene to produce 1-hexene constitutes a commercially significant process for the selective preparation of this alpha olefin, which in turn is useful for preparing a range of polyolefins, usually as a comonomer with ethylene. One widely employed catalyst system utilizes chromium carboxylates as a component. For example, tris(2-ethylhexanoate) chromium(III) compositions are utilized as a component of some effective chromium (III) catalyst system for the selective trimerization of ethylene to 1-hexene.
Batch-to-batch variations in the quality of commercial chromium(III) 2-ethylhexanoate, and the attendant inconsistency in catalytic system performance, have prompted the search for new synthetic approaches to chromium carboxylates. This search for alternative preparative approaches is further motivated by the desire to improve productivity and selectivity of a catalyst system and to attempt to reduce catalyst system cost. Therefore, there remains a need for new synthetic approaches to produce transition metal carboxylates.